


Pokeshipping Week 2018 Day 6:Role Reversal

by johnnyd2



Series: Worldmeld [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyd2/pseuds/johnnyd2
Summary: https://www.deviantart.com/moonlight-serene/art/Aftermath-754342546For contextactually did this one early before pokeshiping week 2018 began. Chose to wait til the appointed day rolled around to post thisi dont own anything
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Worldmeld [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/955062
Kudos: 1
Collections: Worldmeld





	Pokeshipping Week 2018 Day 6:Role Reversal

Worldmeld: Taking Action  
Johnnyd2

Misty was still processing this recent turn of events. It began when she alongside her former traveling companions Ash and Brock discovered their innate abilities to use magic and fight on their own at the festival of OneLight. Alongside that, She and the others learned about the existence of other worlds, in particular a world called Azeroth. Then her hometown was been invaded by an army of statue like fire people. Then she encountered a hooded man who knocked her away into a tree injuring her. Now she heard from the locals who survived that Daisy mentioned something about a silver haired boy who was involved in the attack. This white haired boy sounded familiar somehow. Misty did start to wonder, were her sisters really her only family? Taking a deep breath as she summoned the strength to stand after recovering from the aftermath. Getting to her feet Misty focused into her hands, and summoned her glaive. She knew deep down that sitting and moping about her city being razed wouldn't solve anything. The Mermaid of Cerulean had to avenge her home, and the first step was finding out about the other worlds.

Leaving the shelter she had holed up in, Misty looked around, keeping her guard up in case one of the fire elementals from before tried to ambush her. Her sense then perked as she felrt a presence nearby.

“Show yourself!” She demanded as she brandished her weapon. Thankfully, it wasn't quite the kind of company she expected.

“Woah woah Mist!” a black haired boy in a red jacked and blue shirt emerged. It was Ash himself, alongside his faithful PIkachu.

“Pika…” Ash’s Pikachu mewled in concern, a rare sight for when Misty met up with her “Pika Pal”. It was as if it knew something was up.

“Ash….” Misty questioned, she was happy to finally see a familiar face, or two in this case. Before he had a chance to reply, Misty lurched forward and wrapped her arms around Ash. The aspiring trainer was surprised at first, but then returned the embrace.

“I was…. I was too weak…. I got knocked out and then, all this happened…” Misty babbled as she teared up. Ash then looked Misty in the eyes.

“Mist… Don't be so hard on yourself. Look, sometimes people are in the wrong place at the wrong time. You just happened to be in that kind of scenario. “ He consoled the redhead.

“Sometimes, that’s life. But what you can do is make things right! After all, If im going to be following you, we gotta know the way somehow!” Ash stated as he stood up.Misty perked up, Following, her? What did Ash mean?

“When we were traveling together Misty, we got lost a lot, aside from Brock. Point is, now its your turn to lead the way. I mean, you were the first of us to battle at the Festival. I’m sure you can lead me and the rest of us too.” Ash explained.

“Us?” The redhead’s spirits were lifted by Ash’s statement.

“Yeah, so bad news is, Pewter City was impacted by one of the attacks too. Good news is, Brock is already at work with this dwarf guy about saving the planet. Something about a world heart…. Point is, if we can work together, we may be able to reclaim our home.” He went on. Misty knew about the rest of Kanto being atttacked, but apparently the fate of the world was in the balance too.

“Our home?” She began to realize what Ash was saying.

“Yeah, That festival showed me something. Onelight celebrates when all of us are together. It also means those worlds out there, they aren’t so far away. If we can unite them, we can make a miracle happen.” Ash went on and then extended his hand to Misty.

“That miracle can’t happen without you. It's your turn to be the hero. You up to the challenge Mist?” He asked.

“You got it!” Misty stated with confidence as she took Ash’s hand and stood up, ready to lead the way with Ash at her side as her companion.

And with that, the story begins


End file.
